You Were Mine
by Kitty-chan33
Summary: It was the third time this week that Yoh had gone, and would be the third time he would return with lipstick at his neck and face, perfume in his clothing and hair, and alcohol on his breath. Anna x Yoh x Tamao


A/N: If you've read it before, you'd know that this used to be a songfic. After a few minutes of reading this over, I decided that it works out just as well without the sappy country song I'd written it for...or possibly even better.

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King, I'd be a rich, rich girl.

****

You Were Mine

A blonde woman sat alone at the tea table in her living room. A dusty cardboard box of slightly old-looking possessions sat beside her on the floor, some of the contents scattered all over the table.

Her husband had yet to return this evening. Where Yoh was had been no mystery to Anna, though. He had scribbled a note and left it in a semi-visible place, as so maybe Anna wouldn't find it.

'It's as if he's guilty about it,' Anna thought angrily as she glared at the note in the corner of the living room floor, almost completely hidden from view behind a floor lamp.

"Damn right he should be," she said out loud, feeling tears well up in her eyes. It was the third time this week that Yoh had gone, and would be the third time he would return with lipstick at his neck and face, perfume in his clothing and hair, and alcohol on his breath.

Anna could feel the spit beginning to grow slightly thick in her mouth and a hot, sweaty feeling coming to her chest and neck. She clenched her jaw tightly to trap the sob that was building up in her chest, but to no avail. It crept out between her teeth as she envisioned the pink-haired demon she had once called a friend.

When had Tamao gotten so gregarious and daring? She was the shyest person Anna knew until recently. She must have realized that she had to take chances to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was Yoh; her first and only love. Only problem was, Anna wanted the exact same thing.

"Yoh…" Anna whimpered, resting her chin on the table in a rather Horohoro-like fashion as she reached for one of the slightly yellowing pictures on the table. Their wedding picture, or at least, the most-remembered one. Yoh had his right hand on Anna's waist, his left was holding up Anna's left hand, showing two golden wedding bands. Anna thought that happiness would last forever, but it didn't.

'I've been a good wife,' Anna thought, almost drowning in her self-pity. She really _had_ been a good wife. She only made Yoh do the things that were absolutely necessary for a comfortable life. She let him stay out as late as he wanted. She satisfied his sexual hunger, supposedly…

'Is that why you went to Tamao?' she asked silently as the thought hit her full force. 'Is because I couldn't satisfy you sexually?'

"It's not like _she_ could, Yoh!" she shrieked into the empty inn, continuing with her one-sided conversation. "It's not like she could…"

Anna continued to sniffle as she stood up from the tea table, letting the framed picture in her hand drop to the floor, shattering the glass. Yet Yoh still smiled up at her… Feeling that tight feeling in her upper body, she put a clenched fist to her mouth, pressing on her upper lip as to not weep. But, yet again, a small cry filled the empty inn as she walked toward the kitchen. She spied a dark green bottle on the counter, and walked over to it. She picked it up and read the label.

"So, you can't even get me any good wine?" she asked, tears making tiny puddles on the white counter.

Instead of retrieving a wine glass from the cabinet on the other side of the kitchen, she grabbed and empty tea cup from the drying rack next to the sink, and clumsily poured the deep red liquid into it. Taking a gulp calmed her tears some, but she was still just as miserable.

'How could you do this to me, Yoh? I loved you with all my heart, yet you go running off with Tamao… What am I supposed to do without you?'

Anna took another sip of the cheap wine, then left the half-empty tea cup on the counter next to the bottle.

Without pausing to turn off the lights in the living room, Anna walked quickly up to their bedroom, shoulders hunched and eyes tearing slightly. She sat down on the bed, holding onto elbows; not exactly crossing her arms, but coming close to doing so. Sniffling slightly, she could only think of what Tamao was doing to her Yoh. _Her_ Yoh… Not Tamao's… _Hers_…

With one last stifled sob, Anna let her head rest on her pillow and pulled up the thin bedcovers. Now all she could do was wait. Wait for Yoh to come back and not love her.

Through the silence of the night, Anna heard the back door open clumsily. She could hear Yoh's voice, along with another giggling intonation. Knowing it was Tamao's, Anna squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed.

'Yoh, you were my everything… Even though you don't love me anymore, I still love you…'

****

End.

A/N: What's with me and destroying Yoh and Anna's relationship? I think it's turning into an obsession or something...


End file.
